


Saturnine

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: YOI One-Word Prompts [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, References to Depression, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: SaturnineHe always meets me where I stand, even if the ground is crumbling beneath me.





	Saturnine

He always meets me where I stand, even if the ground is crumbling beneath me. When the weight of a breath fills my lungs until they crack my ribs, he is there with open arms. He stands on the ground that chips away like old paint, cradling me as we fall. But, he is never hurt by the impact. And because of him, neither am I.

Strength has never been my strong suit, but it has always been his. His is the epitome of beauty, but his strength always shines through. When I am shaking, he grounds me. When I am falling apart, he pieces me back together. I try to do the same for him, though he rarely lets me.

When I pull back, he stays firmly where he is. He doesn’t chase, and he doesn’t push me. He waits for me to come back to him, to take another step forward. And then, he takes a step back towards me. Even when I pull back, he manages to meet me where I stand.

When somber moods turn into whirlwinds, he wipes away my tears. When my lungs refuse to take in a breath and everything inside of me collapses, he is there to make sure I don’t crumble like the ground beneath. Even on shaky terrain, he doesn’t take a step back. I love him for this and reasons more.

“My Yuuri,” he whispers, the back of his hands soft against tear-stained cheeks. “I’m sorry that it hurts.”

He doesn’t ask me why it hurts- he knows I don’t have an answer. He doesn’t tell me not to cry, or try to shush me. His arms are strong, just like him, and they pull me into a tight embrace. It’s warm, and it smells like his cologne- mint and the frost of a cold winter’s day.

“I love you,” he tells me, slender fingers brushing back tangled hair. “Forever and always.”

He does- I can feel it in every touch, whether meaningful or a ghost-like graze. I can feel it in his lips, no matter where the warmth presses against my skin. His actions show it, as do his words. His voice is soft when needed, barely registering in my ear. Confident, when I need to know his support. He meets me in my saturnine stance.

When his hands cup my cheeks, it isn’t so hard to hold up the weight of the racing thoughts inside my head. His gentle hum soothes them enough that I can hear again, my heartbeat no longer sounding inside my ears and shaking me down to the core. He quiets me without so much as a single word.

“My Yuuri, my love. You are safe here.” When he does speak, I come crashing right back down to earth.

He catches me, always. Arms strong and embrace warm, I can shut my eyes in peace. Fingers find their way back into my hair, and I begin to drift away. Saturnine and gloomy, he doesn’t mind my moods. Viktor always meets me where I stand, and I will always do the same for him.


End file.
